Sleepless Night
by Sunken Stars
Summary: Weiss has been having trouble sleeping, mostly due to stress. And one night, while sleeping in Jaune's arms, her body decides to take matters into its own hands. If she won't help herself by relieving stress in some way, it would make her. / Co-written by Maxaro.


Lonely: Here's a thing. I've always wanted to read something like this, but to my displeasure it seems like no one ever got the idea. At least not in the FNDM. So i convinced my pet- I mean my buddy Max to write it with me!~ Just between you and me... I fucking hate that guy. Oh shit... Maybe I shouldn't have said that on a site where it is plainly written and where he can see it. Well... I am off to change my name and address...

Maxaro: We like writing Cold Moon if it wasn't obvious!~

Lonely: That's all he gave me when I asked him for an AN, so that's all you get.

* * *

There was something wrong with her and she knew it. Weiss Schnee couldn't focus. She couldn't relax. She couldn't sleep. And this caused everything to be much worse for her. So not only could she not focus in class, she was in trouble of falling asleep in class as well. Perhaps it was stress.

Weiss never really mastered the art of relaxing you could say. When she listened to music it was only to distract her as she multitasked. When she played a video game it was only because Ruby and Jaune pulled her into it, and then she was too stressed thinking about how she had never had the time to play video games as a child.

And there was one thing she knew helped with stress that she never did. Weiss had never really been one to masturbate. Ever. It was something that she had been taught was not lady like at all, and would make her dirty. So she always avoided doing it.

The only real times she could remember relaxing was when she slept with Winter or Jaune, but not even that helped anymore. Jaune's strong arms holding her against his chest didn't make her relaxed anymore, it made her excited. Feeling his chiseled, lean build and his warmth only made it harder to relax, and harder to "act lady like". She didn't want to just untangle herself from his arms and go into the bathroom for a bit, it seemed so crude, like something Yang would do.

Yet, as she laid in bed, her back pressed against Jaune's chest, feeling the contours of his abs through their thin sleeping clothes, his right hand resting just above her bellybutton, Weiss could help but feel a heat begin coursing throughout her body.

Normally, she wouldn't feel this way. She would feel only love and innocent safety. She thought it had to have been the way that she felt recently. It had to be. Her mind was screaming at her to relax, and maybe this was her body's way of forcing it. She and Jaune hadn't done much, maybe a few times they had honestly made love. But other than those few times, spread out through months, any and all sexual actions had been kept to a minimum with their busy schedules interfering so often.

She squirmed in his arms, wanting desperately to ignore the warmth spreading throughout her body and go to sleep. Yang and Blake had already been so selfless as to allow him to sleep in their dorm (mostly due to Ruby's insistence that it would make her happy as well, sleeping so close to yet another close friend), and Weiss didn't want to ruin their chances at having it happen again by doing something lewd.

She let out a quiet gasp as she felt Jaune's hand move thanks to her squirming, now on her hip, uncomfortably close to where the fire within her burned the hottest. She couldn't help but think about just how dexterous Jaune was with his fingers, all those silly magic tricks he had showed them all, and how he had made her feel those few times where they had gotten intimate. His hot breath blowing on the back of her neck didn't help either.

Weiss couldn't help but let out a little whimper as Jaune's hand moved once again, now just right above her crotch.

The fact that he was doing it all in his sleep was absolutely unfair. If he were doing it consciously, she might have been able to tell him to knock it off. She bit her lip, wondering if she should wake him up and tell him to move his hands. He shifted behind her, and she thought for sure his hand would move with him, but it only got pushed lower. Right where he always put his hand to tease her when they engaged in less than platonic acts.

She swallowed hard, slowly moving her hand to counteract his. She gently moved it away, and he pushed his head further into the back of her neck. Her face reddened as he mumbled into her skin. His soft lips against her neck... It was one of her favorite things. For a small second she had a lapse of judgement, and openly thought of him initiating something right there on her bed, surrounded by her sleeping teammates. Her friends.

 _'You stop that this instant! You're acting no better than a pervert!'_ She thought to herself. But Jaune's lips gently moving against her neck felt _so good_ , and his hand kept teasing. Completely against her will, she felt her panties begin to dampen and her breath started to come in small gasps. Every part of her pressed against Jaune felt like conductors for electricity flowing through her veins down to her core; and Jaune was the source. It was lewd, perverted, unladylike, downright dirty, but Weiss wanted Jaune to touch her more...

"Jaune..." She whispered, hoping the small sound would be enough to wake him up. "Jaune, please..." She said slightly louder. She pushed back against him. He only groaned in response. He needed to stop, he needed to. Or else she was going to do something so horribly filthy. Just then a small thought entered her brain... What if she woke him up in a way that would assure that he woke up?

The thought of grinding on that specific part of him made her pant harder. She was going to start sweating at this rate. Her cheeks as red as Pyrrha's hair, Weiss swallowed her pride. She carefully maneuvered her bottom against Jaune's groin and slowly started rubbing against him, restraining her movements both to make him wake up at least somewhat gently and because she feared her body would catch on fire if it got any hotter.

Jaune moaned in his sleep, and she loved the sound. She thought back to the first time they got intimate, and how she fell in love with the noises he made. "Weiss..." He slurred breathlessly. Slowly, she could tell it was working. In more ways than one. He was waking up, but as she continued to grind against him she could feel his erection steadily growing. She was knocked out of her mindset immediately.

 _'Weiss, what are you doing! If your father saw you now what would he say? What would Winter think?!'_ But still she continued.

She could feel him grab the bottom of her nightgown, making it bunch up and forcing her to stifle a moan as he accidentally made her panties rub against her core. There was a substantial bulge in Jaune's boxers and she felt it rub against her bottom with every movement she made. She didn't know how, but the knowledge _she_ had made _him_ turned on made _her_ even more turned on.

 _'Please wake up, Jaune... I need you... I need you really badly...'_

Slowly, Jaune came to. His eyes opened and he let out a groan as Weiss' butt made contact with his crotch through his sleeping pants. "W-Weiss, what are you doing?" He whispered, his hot breath hitting her neck again. She kept up her grinding.

"D-d-don't ask questions," she whispered as loud as she dared. He shut his mouth and pulled her closer. "Jaune, I need your-" she cut off with a moan. And she seemed to realize exactly what she was going to say when she did, so she remained silent with an embarrassed look on her face.

Jaune shook his head and smiled lasciviously, bringing his mouth up to her ear. "What do you need, Weiss? Just tell me and I'll give you whatever it is."

She couldn't say it, it was too lewd. She was Schnee, Monty-dammit, she shouldn't have to do such an unsightly task!

"You know I'll do anything for you, Snow Angel, all you need to do is ask..." Jaune kissed the nape of her neck and Weiss could feel her Schnee ego crumble. She just wanted help, she wanted Jaune to help her, to use those magic fingers of his to make the tenseness in her body disappear.

"I-I... t-touch me... please... make me feel good..." she whispered shakily.

He gave her neck a sloppy kiss, making her moan as he bit down lightly on the incredibly sensitive area. His hand found her thigh, and massaged it gently. Her incredibly soft skin was one of his favorite things to feel, so he took his time. Up and down, up and down. He itched her gown up, and up, until it was all the way up to her waist, and was no longer a part of the equation. He moved his hand back to her thigh, and moved to her inner thigh, so close to where she wanted him to be. So close that his finger gently brushed against the soft cloth of her underwear.

She let out a small gasp. This was what she wanted. This was what her body wanted. She didn't want him to hurry through it, she wanted him to take his time, and make her feel so good that all other times before and after pale in comparison to now. And she could tell he was going to try his hardest to make her feel that good.

"I love you, Weiss..." he whispered against her ear, biting down gently on her earlobe, making her whimper, as his hand moved a tiny bit closer to the source of her fiery state. She knew he felt the wet patch on the front of her panties and the knowledge made her blush even redder. The way his still light touches made her skin feel as if it was on fire yet frozen at the same time almost drove her mad and she knew that as soon as his pace sped up she'd be putty in his hands.

"I-I love you too, Jaune..." her voice was as quiet as could be but she knew Jaune Heard it. He always heard her when she said those three words, despite how quiet or loud she was.

He very carefully started rubbing her through her panties, positioning his hand directly between her legs. She inhaled sharply, having a flashback to the first time he did this. She remembered how unsure he was in his movements, how he admitted he had no idea what he was doing. She remembered her hands on his, guiding him to make all the right moves. They had been sharing a shower at the time.

But now he was used to it. He knew all the right movements, he was sure he could make her feel good and it showed. It showed through how amazing it felt to have his fingers touch her there. On her... Pussy. She was still embarrassed thinking those words, let alone speaking them.

"Jaune... Please, don't stop..." She moaned freely, but quietly. She tried to suppress it, but she found she couldn't. She didn't have the willpower to do that. And she wondered right then if the others were actually asleep, or were listening to her, and the thought, regretfully, turned her on.

"I won't... I never would if that's what you wanted..."

Her panties were completely soaked through and Jaune soon went a step further. He slowly pulled down her panties, not even down to her knees, but enough so that her slit was completely exposed. She closed her eyes, the sensation of the colder air around then hitting her positively burning core feel incredibly odd and pleasureable. His hands left her legs for a moment and she was about to ask what was wrong, but then she heard the telltale sound of someone licking something. More specifically Jaune licking her juices of his fingers.

He let out a low hum of what Weiss knew was approval, and just knowing that her juices were now in Jaune's body made her whole body tingle in a strange way, before his hand returned to her soaked slit.

"You're delicious..." He said, his voice reaching levels of low that Weiss didn't even think he had in him. She looked intently across from her bed at Blake, feeling that anything would be better than his smug, stupid, handsome, sexy face looking at her in the way she knew he was looking at her.

"You always say that," she mumbled, her voice cracking almost as if to tell the world she was embarrassed. _'You know he wouldn't say it if it wasn't true.'_ She blushed redder, and she could feel her face starting to sweat from how hot it was. She almost let a scream of pleasure escape her as he rubbed across her outer labia.

She didn't know how he did it, how he could bring her so much pleasure from such small movements, but she never, ever, wanted him to stop. She didn't need any fancy dildos or other sex toys that Yang had suggested, she just needed Jaune's fingers within her. That was enough. He just needed to trace his fingers around her labia, just running his hand up and down, that was enough to make her wonder if there truly was a heaven, and if Jaune was already there with her.

"J-Jaune, I'm going to scream..." it was a warning, he knew, that he needed to help keep her quiet, lest she wake everyone up. Weiss was not quiet in these moments. She moaned, she groaned, she gasped, and she screamed, and she did so as loud as possible. It was a miracle that she was able to be so quiet now. She just _DIDN'T_ want her friends to hear her or see her in such a position. Jaune stopped touching her for a small moment, bringing a slight disappointment, but allowing her a small bit of peace and breathing time.

Jaune grabbed their shared pillow and put it in front of her. "Bury your head in this, or bite down on it... it might help." He kissed her neck as she did so. And immediately his fingers went back to work. On instinct and familiarity he found her clitoral hood and pulled it back slightly. He gently rubbed against her now exposed clit, and she couldn't hold back a scream. And it was a scream, but the volume being reduced by the pillow was perfect. It sounded as but a whisper.

Trying to extend Weiss' pleasure for as long as possible, Jaune continued merely rubbing her clit, drawing forth muffled scream after muffled scream from her throat as her body twitched in pleasure. She was close, agonizingly close, but Jaune made no effort to increase his pace or to become rougher. And she loved him for it.

She had long since forgotten about this being about her becoming relaxed, now it was all about the incredible amount of pleasure Jaune could bring her without making her cum. His pace would increase ever so slightly just to get her to the brink of orgasm, to the point where she couldn't help but thrash around in sheer pleasure, and then he would slow down again, bringing her back down from mind-breaking levels of pleasure to simply insane levels.

She had a hard time breathing with her face in the pillow though, so sadly she had to signal him to stop. He did, and she pulled her face away, and turned around to bury her face in his chest. She used the time to suck as much oxygen as she could into her lungs before turning back around.

"J-Jaune, please, this time, I want to feel you inside me..." Her body was still spasming randomly. She still felt so fucking _sensitive_ down there from his earlier ministrations.

She felt like she needed to move up from just rubbing. But _fuck_ she didn't want him to stop rubbing her clit.

"As you command, my Angel..." he whispered as his fingers parted her folds, a third finger slowly pushing into her. It felt so good. She never wanted it to stop, she wanted Jaune, and _only_ Jaune, to keep toying and fingering her until the end of time. She moaned into the pillow as he entered further and further into her, said moan turning into a scream as he started moving the palm of his hand against her clit, both rubbing it and causing his finger inside her to move around.

Jaune leaned in and sloppily licked at her neck, loving the taste of her skin. He moved his free hand under her, and, pulling her gown up all the way to her shoulders, started toying with her breasts.

"You're so wet... so hot... _you love this._ You love everything about it, don't you? You love it when I finger you, you love it when I suck at your skin and play with your breasts... _you're a dirty girl."_

 _'I am a dirty girl, he's right... I love it, I love everything about it, I want more!'_ She moaned louder into the pillow and bit down on it, drooling profusely. Jaune pushed his finger in more and started thrusting it in and out.

"Cum for me..." he whispered and Weiss wanted to do it, she needed to do it.

 _'I'm going to cum for you... I'm going to cum for you...'_ she could feel Jaune playing with her nipples and she knew this was it. His kissing on her neck, his finger thrusting into her, his hand toying with her nipples, his hand rubbing her clit... she couldn't take anymore of it.

With the loudest scream of the night, Weiss came, her back arching into Jaune as her juices sprayed all over her panties and the bed. And Jaune's hand, whose fingers were still pumping into her at an ever faster pace, curled to reach her g-spot.

It took a solid _two minutes_ for her body to stop squirming, and for her pleasure to subside. As it did, she felt Jaune move once more, this time away from her. He pulled his hand up to his face, and she knew what he planned to do immediately.

"Wait!" She said, quickly covering her mouth as she realizing how loud it was. She looked around at the other's just to make sure. They were still asleep.

"Yes?" Jaune asked, Weiss' cum shining faintly in the dim light of the moon coming through the window, and stringing between his fingers.

"It's just... you always say it's delicious, and I... I'm a bit curious." There was no longer any shame on her face. Not after that. She knew she was a dirty girl, he had told her. Why not embrace it?

He smiled at her, holding up two of his fingers for her to take into her mouth and Weiss leaned her head forward to do just that.

But then, when she was just about to close her mouth around his digits, he pulled his hand back, quickly sticking the fingers into his own mouth. Just as she was about to begin complaining he leaned forward and then captured her lips, her cum still in his mouth, letting her tongue freely explore his moist cavern filled with "treasure".

She loved it. Even that was simply understating it. She agreed with him in every sense of the word. She was delicious. She couldn't' stop her hand wandering down for more. Jaune pulled away and just watched with a crooked smirk on his face as she continued to enjoy what was left of her cum. She didn't seem to mind him watching.

"Yummy," she breathed out, "But you taste better…"

She reached down to his crotch, but his hand caught hers. "No, you go to bed. I know you've been having trouble sleeping lately. So please. I can handle going one night without anything." And indeed, his erection was dying down, so she hesitantly nodded.

"Okay... but I'll return the favor tomorrow. I promise." She gave him one last kiss on the lips before turning around again. "I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too, Snow Angel."


End file.
